sojourn_mythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Humans Arphaun A veteran of more battles than he can even remember, Arphaun is renowned for many things, particularly the seven swords he carries at all times. After having sustained so many blows to the head over the years, Arphaun has fallen victim to a dull memory and a weak mind, and is now retired from combat. Despite his age, Arphaun's skill with blades is widely regarded as legendary, and the many tales of his achievements seem almost mythical in their grandeur - most famously, when he single-handedly bested the Hish warlord Vraxxis by wielding three swords at once - the third one held with his mouth. Ezekiel Oligarch of the Humans. Extremely old and frail, but bound to his duty until his last breath. Oribeth A young, headstrong girl who desperately desires a freedom she cannot have. Daughter to Ezekiel, the ailing Human Oligarch, Oribeth has no siblings, and thus is the sole heir to her father's seat in The Conclave. As a result, she is allowed nowhere without the presence of her four guardians, and every decision in her life has been made by others, all in preparation for her future Oligarchy. Fiercely protected since birth, and severely lacking in real friends, Oribeth openly resents her lack of control over her own life, and often finds herself at odds with the lifestyle that has been forced upon her. Esker A balding mortician of the from Vernost who seems to have the ability to converse with the dead. However, Esker regards this as nothing but an inconvenience, and is often driven to distraction by their incessant whispers. As a result, he is rarely able to hold an everyday conversation without being drawn into an argument with a spirit from the beyond – sometimes rather heated. Those who know him have debated whether he truly possesses the power to speak to the dead, or if he is simply an 'unhinged' individual. Most tend to favour the latter. Magnis A cloistered, highly intelligent inventor and alchemist, Magnis is considered by many to be a genius of his time, and his workshop in Quarsis has become a major tourist attraction. His most famous creation is Archamel, the sentient automaton whom he now lives in voluntary servitude to. ??? Unnamed prisoner encased in a heavy suit of armour - a portable cage, which enables him to serve beyond the walls of the prison. He almost never speaks, and appears to be devoid of any emotion. Otaru Xaobar High Priest of the Deep Seers. Yasha Oligarch of the Otaru, female. Wymirs Eipheon Oligarch of the Wymirs, female. Quen Odanos Oligarch of the Quen, male. Nemrodyne Famous astronomer, deceased. Ythari Zaun Oligarch of the Ythari, male. Irtep Explorer. Graun Rhuon Oligarch of the Graun, male. Hish Vraxxis Infamous Hish warlord of renowned strength and intellect, who managed to unite several warring tribes together into a single force, leading them north out of the Arashi Wastes and cutting a swathe of destruction through the free lands. Vraxxis' intelligence was unsurpassed among the Hish, even allowing him to gain a basic grasp of the common tongue. Ultimately defeated by Arphaun at the of NAME. Others Archamel An androgynous clockwork automaton with delusions of perfection, Archamel is the life's work of the reclusive tinkerer Magnis. Hailed as a work of genius by many - even the Tovirians - Archamel is one of the most sophisticated sentient machines ever built. So enamoured was Magnis with his creation, he swiftly became a recluse, and no longer considers himself Archamel's master, but rather his adoring servant. Spurred by the constant admiration, Archamel has developed a huge superiority complex, even going so far as to adapt a portable vanity mirror into his design, so that he can look upon himself whenever he wishes.